


day 5

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, Puppy Has A Tragic Past, Sam Winchester and Dogs, dogfighting mention tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: day 5- sam winchester + sweet pitbull and adorable animal shelter volunteer





	day 5

**Author's Note:**

> days 3 and 4 are on my personal computer so enjoy day 5 darlings!

The anticipation was killing him- Sam was pretty sure that it would kill him before whatever new monster came into their lives, but it would be so worth it.

Sam walked down the aisle of barking dogs, eyeing every single one of them. Each one of them had something so unique to them, and he loved every single one of them. The grin on his face was so embarrassingly wide, but he didn’t care. He was finally getting a dog, and he wouldn’t have to return it to anyone. God, if only he could take home all of these dogs.

Dogs were jumped at their cages, excited to see someone- their eyes pleading with him to take them out of the cage. Some of them were asleep like they just gave up on the possibility of them being adopted. In one of the cages was a solid tan pit bull; it had faded scars all across its body. It looked up at Sam with the most trusting, yet fearful look in its hazel eyes.

He took out the paper with all of the dog’s information and read over it. The dog was apparently a sweet girl named Mara- she was rescued from a dog fighting ring, and was used as a bait dog. Sam kneeled down so he was eye level with her, and she moved hesitantly closer to the cage, her tail wagging slowly. “Hey, sweet girl,” Sam said to her, sticking out his hand for her to sniff “it’s alright, I won’t hurt you.”

Mara sniffed his hand, giving it a tentative lick. She sniffed his hand more and licked it a few times, her tail wagging faster. Sam let out a soft chuckle and scratched her neck with his index finger and middle finger. “You’ve been through so much haven’t you?” Sam asked her, and let out a sigh as he looked at her. “I won’t ever understand your situation, but I definitely know what it’s like to be manipulated. And to be used for awful...awful things,” he whispered. 

Had he lost his mind-is he really telling all of his deep, personal problems to a dog? Even if he might’ve been insane, she stared right back at him, almost like she was soaking up his words. There was some part of him that thought that maybe...just maybe...she was listening to him. And in her eyes, there was no judgment- only pure understanding. “Hey, sweet girl-I’m gonna go get you a leash and take you out, okay? I’ll be right back,” Sam told her as he got up, and walked over to where the leashes were.

Sam grabbed a leash and walked back over to her cage. Mara’s tail was wagging so that her butt was shaking with it. A smile grew on his face, and he opened the cage, stepping inside with her. He put the leash around her neck, and he scratched the back of her ears. “Good girl,” he doted and stepped out of the cage. 

“Great choice,” a voice commented, and Sam looked up at a young black girl with curly hair. She was wearing the volunteer’s uniform, and on the name tag, it read Andrea. “Mara’s one of my favorites in the shelter, and knowing what those assholes did to her just makes me so mad. How could anyone hurt anything as precious as her?” She asked him, her voice cracking as she stared down at Mara, and reached out to scratch her head. Andrea pursed her lips and she cleared her throat, looking up at Sam. “It just doesn’t make sense to me.”

He nodded and scratched the back of Mara’s neck, his throat tightening up at the thought. “Yeah...it doesn’t make sense to me either,” Sam mumbled, and he stared down at Andrea “is there any way I could uh-possibly take her outside? I probably should’ve asked that before I put the leash on her, but better late than never?” Sam rambled, his face burning at how oddly nervous he was.

Andrea raised her eyebrows at the sudden nervousness but cracked a smile. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t tell-it’ll be our little secret,” she teased and beckoned him to come over to her “we’re not that busy right now, so we do have a lot of open spots. Come with me.” 

Sam followed behind her, and Mara followed right by his side. He didn’t know who more excited about this- him or Mara.

*~*~*~*~*

“I didn’t think that she would ever be adopted, but man, am I happy that she is,” Andrea told him, grinning from ear to ear “and I bet that you’re really happy too, aren’t you, baby girl?” She cooed, scratching behind Mara’s ears. 

“How could anyone not want her? She’s so sweet,” Sam said, tilting his head to the side. Andrea’s smile shrunk, and she pursed her lips. 

“Not only is she a pit bull, but she was also in a dogfighting ring. And you know how people are with pit bulls- ‘oh they are such evil dogs, even though us humans are the reason why a lot of them are evil’,” Andrea mocked, and shook her head, her jaw tightening “I’m sorry, I just really love pit bulls. And it pisses me off thinking about how much bullshit that people put them through.”

“It’s okay, I completely get it. Whether they’re a Golden Retriever or a Doberman, or a pit bull, no dog deserves to be abused,” Sam reassured and scratched the back of Mara’s neck. 

Andrea nodded up at him and cleared her throat. "Hey, uh, here's my number-just to let you know when you need to come and get her," she said and grabbed her notepad, scribbling down her number on the pad. Yanking the paper out, she placed it in the palm of his hand, her fingers grazing over his palm. "I know this isn't professional, but I would love to get to know you- maybe in a place that doesn't have dogs barking and dog shit in the air."

Sam laughed lightly and nodded, folding the paper up and placed in the pocket of his flannel. "That sounds like a great idea," he grinned, and he felt a light bump on his leg. Mara was wagging her tail, and looking up at the both of them impatiently. "I think that this might be a sign that I should probably take her back to her cage."

The both of them looked down at Mara and laughed, and they reached down to scratch her neck, their hands touched. They looked down at their hands, and chuckled nervously, the both of them scratching each side of her head. Mara looked so blissed out, and Sam smiled widely. "I'll put her back in her cage, and I'll be right up front," Sam told her, and he stood straight up. Andrea nodded and licked her lips. 

"Okay," she said and stood straight up "remember to call me- or text me. Whatever you prefer," Andrea reassured with a smile and turned around to walk away. Sam watched her walk away, staring at the back of her head. Mara nudged her head against his leg, and she stared up at him, waiting patiently.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Don't look at me like that, I only just met her," Sam hissed at her, and he furrowed his eyebrows glancing back at where Andrea was standing. He was sure that he might've lost his mind because if he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Andrea was trying to hit on him. And that Mara was too easy to talk to. Sam shook his head, and chuckled quietly, walking Mara back to her crazy. In all of his thirty-something years of living, he has seen crazy stuff. And he didn't think that life for him would get any better. With the sweet dog that will be potentially his, he walked her to her cage, the sweet volunteer that he just met racing through his mind.


End file.
